


First Day

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Albus's first day at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkladyothsith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkladyothsith).



Albus looked around the Great Hall with interest, although he was too excited to take in much. All his life he had heard about Hogwarts, and at last he was here.

It wasn't _entirely_ unfamiliar. James was smirking over at the Gryffindor table, and several Weasley cousins sat there too. Plus he knew Professor Hagrid and Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall, all smiling from the head table at the new arrivals. He took a deep breath.

The Sorting Hat waited, shabby on its stool. Albus felt better since his father had told him at King's Cross station that the Hat took preference into account. He really _didn't_ want to be a Slytherin, even if Professor Snape had been one.

One by one, the first year students' names were called. Sometimes they looked surprised by the House the Hat assigned them to, sometimes pleased. One or two appeared stunned, and had to be helped to take the Hat off and guided to their tables. Albus was too nervous himself to pay much attention to who was Sorted into which House.

At last it was his own turn. He placed the Hat on his head, thinking, _Not Slytherin. Please, not Slytherin._

A voice seemed to chuckle in his head. _Just like your father._

 _No, I'm not._ Albus was definite about that. Everyone said he _looked_ just like his father, but Albus was determined to be his own person, not just his father's shadow... whatever that might take.

 _Very well, then._

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat shouted aloud.

Dazed, Albus made his way to the Ravenclaw table, where he was greeted with applause and cheers. He sat down next to the boy who had been Sorted a few before him and had looked so shocked at becoming a Ravenclaw.

"Hello, I'm Albus." Albus stuck out his hand.

"Scorpius," said the fair-haired boy after a moment's hesitation, and shook it. "Pleased to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> For darkladyothsith, who wanted Albus Potter at Hogwarts.


End file.
